Technical Field
The present invention relates to a network, and more particularly, to a method and device for supporting mobility of a mobile terminal in a distributed mobile network based on SDN.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional art, SDN-based network architecture is well-defined and the definitions for each component are also included therein. However, it is necessary to take into account the messages used in a mobile communication network to apply the conventional SDN based network to a mobile communication network. The messages used in the mobile communication network are different from those in the processes performed in a typical wireless LAN.
In the case of the typical wireless LAN, in the SDN-based network, a traffic path is established by the messages sent after a terminal is accessed. In this case, there is an advantage that the path of the terminal can be changed in real time, but there is a problem that it requires the process of setting a new path in order to keep the traffic at the new access point when the terminal moves, which results in problems such as a packet loss and an increase in delay time. Further, in the SDN-based network, there is a problem that the packet loss is created while the terminal is moving because there is no preparation for the mobility.